


Moments

by purplesheep22



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: AUs, Ficlets, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: A collection of random AUs.想到什么写什么的短小AU，真·没头没尾·打一枪就跑。章节之间不相关，篇篇都是独立背景。





	1. 关于血袋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一个梗的来源：  
> 报道上说，特勤需要随身携带血袋，以供意外发生时及时输血。  
> 当然到我这里就歪掉了XD  
> 非常短。

 

   

       当主管Lynne特地提醒他，记得随身携带血袋的时候，Mike脑海中浮现的画面可绝对不是眼前这个。

       金发男人急切地扯下静脉插管，直接撕开袋口，放松地背靠着墙壁，叹气般咽下深红色的血液。

       袋子半空，他的上级终于心有所感似的对上他的视线，舌尖仍意犹未尽地舔过渐渐变短的尖牙。

       “很意外？”

       “不，长官。”他脱口回答。

       总统先生笑了笑，转头继续解决这份加餐。下午临时添加的行程安排，让他们无法按计划回到白宫休整。

       Mike的思绪慢一拍才跟上：蓝得失真的眼睛，从不离身的手表，简短高效的国事访问，半夜出门长跑的奇怪爱好，还有Mike自己的飞速晋升。

       跟地狱三头犬相比，吸血鬼的确是再正常不过的生物了。他想。

 

       对方仰头咽下最后一口，瞥了他一眼，顺手用拇指抹掉嘴角的红印，含进嘴里吸吮。

 

       噢。

       他突然对特勤这份工作，有了更多期待。

 

 


	2. 总裁梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群里的面试遇总裁梗。  
> 蛮早之前就发过了。（笑  
> 之前想要试试看写篇长一点的，然而……我还是写短篇吧（掩面

 

1.

       推开朝向后街的小门，酒吧的喧嚣立刻被属于黑夜的寂静吞没。三个月来，Asher头一次能舒畅地叹一口气，暂时不再为公司的项目进度而焦头烂额。

       在反复地删改，讨论，补充，会谈之后，这家在本地小有名气的科技公司，终于收获了全国科技展的门票。若想进一步融资，扩大市场，这是他们的必经之路。

       全公司在收到这个消息后都万分激动，嚷嚷着正好趁万圣节，必须得不醉不归。

       Asher抹了把脸，盯着小巷里仅有的一盏昏黄路灯，将刚才咽下的酒水数目在脑中过了一遍：还行，这个数的酒精不会影响判断力。不过，他终于解开领带，拽下来：最后跟研发组熬的这一周，打乱了他补充给公寓冰柜补充血袋的周期。五天没有进食，已经让他觉得有些口干舌燥。

       再解开一颗衬衫纽扣，他习惯性地将衣服向下拉平，确保左胸口的家族印记不会被从侧面看见。作为小儿子，Benjamin得以选择不继承长老院的席位，而是离开聚居地，到以人类为主的世界里来闯荡。

       此时的人类社会中，早就混有各式所谓的超自然生物。而相比较百年前人类突然捕获狼人的惊慌与愤怒，现今依然占据智慧生物绝大部分的人类，在对待Asher这种“异类”上，已经在相对完整的法制和致命武器之下，比较温和，或者说，至少看上去是这样。

       尽管如此，Ben还是拜托族中的契约女巫Margaret施咒，让他能像人类一般在阳光下行走，并在平时掩盖住那双血色的眼睛。他用血族惧怕的火焰与烟烬(Asher)作为姓氏，扮作人类，既为自己的抱负，也是家族的一条退路。

       压制住盘旋在喉咙口的干渴，Asher这才意识到自己停下了呼吸的动作，连忙开始，却——

 

2. 

       Mike又甩了一下手中仍有些滴水的外套，撇了撇嘴，脚下不停。

       平时Voight酒量挺好，可再怎么千杯不倒，也架不住失恋心碎者一心求醉的心态。Mike先是陪着这位前战友一起看了场球赛，然后转移到酒吧听他就着满口三明治数落前女友的蛮不讲理，五杯之后，他就只剩伴着破碎的酒杯和对方的懊悔哭诉，帮忙拍背的份儿了。

       好不容易把这个比他还高那么一截儿的哭包架回公寓，扔进床铺。等他草草冲洗完沾有呕吐物的外套，出门往自己公寓走的时候，已经是深夜。

       说起来，他也没能成家。但相比起Voight的惨痛，他与Leah的分手更像是理智思考后的共同决定。他自认为狼人随月轨变化的生理与心理给不了对方安稳平静的生活，而Mike退伍之后的噩梦与恍惚也渐渐消磨了Leah的激情。

       他揉了揉先前从酒吧卡座起身时，双手因一阵头晕撑到桌上，而被玻璃碎片划伤的手掌，纱布下还有些渗血。瞥一眼无月的天空和酒吧后街迷蒙的灯光，Mike加快了脚步。狼人在月满时必定变身，在月亏时与常人无异的传说，已经在人类百年前对第一头公开捕获的狼人的试验中，证明错误。但实际上，他确实会有无端的暴躁和迟钝，而过量的酒精，更是进一步影响了他的动物直觉。

       而这，大概就是他没能及时发现站在阴影处，没有丝毫呼吸的吸血鬼的原因，至少当他“砰”地突然撞上墙的时候，Mike是这么安慰自己的。

 

3. 

       “嘿，你他妈磕嗨了吗？”

       他感觉背后有动静，立刻转身，却在下一秒被摔在墙上，老旧的砖墙表面立刻扬起一阵烟尘。身着职业装，一看便是下班后来找乐子的男人，揪着他的休闲衫衣领，贴了上来。

       对方似乎全然没有听见，甚至连基本的目光对视都没有，眼神聚焦的位置——他这才借着暗淡的路灯看清那双血色眼睛。

       妈的，哪家的小鬼规矩都没学完就被放出来了。

       他仗着狼人的力量优势，一记头槌将这只吸血鬼撞退几步，然后拿出常用招式，右拳从侧面瞄准对方的脑袋，同时左手一个直拳攻击腹部。

       然而这位处于混沌状态的金发西装男显然并非新手，凭着直觉低头侧身，躲过了Mike的连击。并且抓住他还未收回的左臂，顺势往前一带，打破了Mike的平衡。

       他立刻站稳，作势回防，然而吸血鬼的速度不可小觑，来自腰腹部的扑击，让两人纠缠着滚倒在地。早有准备的吸血鬼将反应比往日迟钝的狼人制在地上，稳稳当当地用体重压住大腿。Mike的下肢动弹不得，而右臂被自己的体重压在身后，双手的手腕都被捏在对方手中。

       真是上帝开了一扇窗，必然会关掉一扇门。

       他不甘心地又挣扎了一下，只得到了被攥得更紧的手腕和对方已经开始冒头的獠牙。他虽然没被咬过，但狼人的恢复力有目共睹。就算是在吸血鬼失去控制，从颈动脉抽走大部分血液之后，他从残余血量复原应该仅需要躺个三天。只是他从未遮掩狼人身份，退役后投递的不少简历都石沉大海。好不容易有这么一份保镖工作明天有机会参加面试，因为新月对反应力的影响而必定会失之交臂，实在是讽刺。

       冰凉的身体越贴越近，Mike最后再一次审视了一遍他们俩的相对位置，确认这个姿势无处可逃。从打斗中敞开的衬衫领口，看得见对方皮肤上烙印的血族家徽。他嗤笑了一声闭上眼，消极地决定不再挣扎挑衅，至少等恢复之后，他找得到债主。

       尖利的獠牙划过温热的脖颈，将致命的位置暴露给对方，引得Mike一阵战栗。

       他下意识地按照军队的训练控制呼吸，在规律的换气中，等待对方兼具消毒与麻醉作用的舔舐，按照资料，接下来便应该是皮肤被刺破的痛感。

 

4. 

       空气中仅有初冬的些微寒意，对他们两人来说都算不上什么，酒精的味道混合着汗水，是这条后巷，也是双方身上的味道。然而，他没有闻到血。

       冰凉的触感从颈侧传来，压在身上的对方却突然绷紧了肌肉，Mike猛地睁开眼，出乎意料地对上了一双晴空般的蓝眼睛。

       “天呐，还好你是……”压在身上的吸血鬼反复眨了好几下眼睛，虹膜的颜色没有分毫变化，人类般的歉疚却越来越多，“不然……”他难以置信似的摇摇头，又像是在勉励自己清醒过来。

       Mike瞬间明白是狼人的味道将对方从混沌状态中敲醒，立刻从他放松的手中挣出来。见他依然满脸愧色，恍惚地盯着自己的动脉的位置，Mike试探着在胸口推了他一下，对方这才意识到他们还躺在路面上，嘴里慌忙地道着歉，站起身来。

       “自己多注意点儿！”Mike甩了甩手，捡起扔在一边的外套。他自知今天体能与反应力不足，绝对不是一只饥饿的壮年吸血鬼的对手，趁着对方清醒，快速离开才是上策。但抬头时看见对方额头上耷拉下来的碎头发，在昏黄的灯光下全然没有刚才的凶狠模样。

       狼人与吸血鬼当然是世仇，但溶在人类为主的社会中，谁还会去计较几千年前的大战孰胜孰负。选择呆在聚集地的老派成员，也被野心满满的人类挤得自顾不暇，哪有资源再一决高下。对Mike来说，吸血鬼更像是哄小狼的睡前故事，以及时不时碰上的新血愣头青。而今天这位出门闯荡的贵族，倒是头一回遇见。

       Mike抖了抖外套上的灰，又打量了对方一眼。他这回抬起头来了，瘦削的轮廓和双眼下的青痕还是有几分吸血鬼的样子，抿了抿嘴唇像是要说什么。

       “不用，我懂，”他挥挥手，准备转身离开，“今晚你没遇到狼人，我没见到血族。”

       正好一个拐角，对方留给他的最后印象，是那双透亮的蓝色。

 

5. 

       “关于过往经验的部分，我们都很满意。”干练的黑发女士坐在主面试官的位置上，朝身边的另一位面试官与正在速记的秘书看了看，这两位也抬起头，朝会议桌对面的Mike微笑颔首。

       他略微勾起嘴角。不知是不是昨晚耗尽了坏运气，今天的面试异常顺利。即使这间处于公司正中的全透明玻璃会议室，从进门开始，就让Mike有种暴露无遗的不安。

       她扫了一眼手机屏幕，挑高眉毛，转向Mike接着说：“毕竟我们招聘的是个人专职保镖，除了专业素养之外，也希望您能与对方有良好的关系。”

       “当然。”他点点头，面试官语气中的转折，让他暗骂自己话说得太早。

       “说实话，您是我们目前为止最合乎要求的人选，希望不会介意这个临时添加的交流环节。”女士露出了礼节性的微笑，但Mike莫名看出了几分戏谑。

       “没有问题，我也认为与雇主的契合度，尤其是在安保方面，非常重要。”他跟着对方缓缓点头，不单是面试技巧，在此时更是安慰自己的下意识动作。

       “感谢您的理解，”她合上了资料夹，“老板刚刚到，您从这里出去，向右走到尽头，就是他的办公室。”

       Mike站起身，与房间里的三人道别。他怀着犹疑走到那扇实木门前，叩了叩门。

       “请进！”

       ——声音很熟悉。

 

6. 

       Mike推门而入，背靠着门停顿了两秒，单手在身后带上门。

       “你就是Mike Banning？”

       ——脸也很熟悉。

       “是的，”Mike走到办公桌前，主动伸出手，在心中叹了口气，“您好，Asher先生。”

       ——连握手的力道也像昨晚的短暂打斗一样毫不客气。

       他在征得对方同意后坐到办公桌对面的椅子上，略高的空调温度和房间里用来驱散血液味道的海洋味香氛，均在提醒他这位雇主是个伪装成人类的血族。而不管是两族间一点儿也不友善的历史，还是吸血鬼本身的多疑，都没道理会让Asher把自己留在他的公司，更别提贴身保镖的位置。

       “打开看看，”果然，金发男人从抽屉里拿出一个文件夹，推过来，“你觉得怎么样？”

       Mike瞥了一眼写着“应急方案”的封面，忍不住腹诽这些老不死的繁文缛节。到了商场之中，竟然将保密协议与支票的组合，变成了像魔契一样保守身份秘密的手段。

       “我觉得……”他翻到第二页，顿住了，继而视线飞快地扫过这份二十余页的科技展行程安排，以及对专利产品和主要研发人员的暂定保护措施。Mike难以置信地偏了偏头，迎上对方带着调侃的期待目光。他合上文件，坐直身子：“我想尽快跟上进度，有可能今天就跟负责这个项目的安保团队见面吗？”

       对方的表情融化成温和的笑容：“没问题，我会让Jacobs小姐——刚才你的面试官，帮你安排。”

       办公桌上还摊着几份处理到一半的文件，Mike也得先与Jacobs和人事部门确认入职。剩下的个人保全安排，不是一时半刻就能敲定的，需要另找时间商议。然而，他们都没有移开视线。

       “另外，叫我Ben就好。”

       按照狼人的话来说，此刻从Mike脖颈处向全身蔓延的战栗，是远古血脉所带来的狩猎欲望。

       但对Mike而言，从转角办公室大面落地玻璃洒进来的阳光，极不真实地笼罩在苍白的另一方身上，而他只觉得，那双盈满笑意的蓝色眼睛，无比明亮。

       “很高兴认识你，Ben。”

 

End

 


	3. Orientation program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这个AU小段子中，Benjamin Asher职业来自于AE在Love Happens (2009) 里，饰演一个到处演讲的自助书（self-help book）作者。（因为并没有按照Burke Ryan的性格来写，于是保留了Ben和Mike的名字。至于Mikes的身份，先卖个关子~ ）

 

 

       Asher从没预料到，有朝一日能接到NASA的邀请。

 

       说起来，他今年的收入挺稳定。

       终于放下了过世的妻子，再次拿起话筒时，他的改变有目共睹。

       卸下心上的重担，语调也真诚轻松了许多。就像宣传单上的过往听众评价——亲眼看到Asher博士眼中的光彩，觉得自己也能鼓起勇气，对生活中的破事儿吼一句：别挡道！

       听他演讲的人越来越多，这没什么好奇怪的。毕竟，谁没有点悲伤往事，即使一场演讲/一本书，达不到改变人生轨迹的效果；跟这么些有相似经历的人坐在一起，也能感到些久违的同志情谊。

 

       但就算他的名气越来越响，上过几次电视节目，每天早上都有助理拿给他几封充满希望与阳光的感谢信；也没法解释，为什么航空总局想要他去给一群刚离开校园的技术人才，做心理建设。最可笑的是，他压根没可能有权限知道，这些小孩子今后会遇到什么样的紧急情况。

       说实在的，政府机构不应该有自己的专职心理辅导师吗？

 

       “这些都是局里‘去政府化’的一部分，”Jacobs女士到前台来接他，领着他往活动室走去，“除了邀请您之外，我们还请到了另一位教练来指导基本的自卫技巧。”

       “您也知道，”她接着说，“我们并非军事机构，没有任何针对体能的要求，而今天的训练，只是展示，学生们可以自由选择参与与否；到时候希望您能从旁协助。”

       “当然，谢谢您女士。”

       Jacobs点点头，往别处去了。

 

       另一个教练来得很准时，而且立刻就激起了学员们的一阵小声惊呼。Asher必须得承认，大小恰好的纯色短袖，颇有些年头的牛仔裤和棕色皮鞋，配上冒着胡茬的下巴，的确挺有魅力；但他绝对没有低头重新检视自己齐整的衬衫西裤，还有特地选择的深蓝色领带。

 

       “非常感谢Asher博士，今天应邀来到这里，”他在Asher的简短介绍后，缓慢地走到学员们面前，两手在胸前交握，仿佛顿了一下，才接着往下说，“我很乐意给你们展示一些简单的格斗技巧。”

       他说话的语调自信而沉稳，短暂的犹豫之后，立刻抓住了在场所有人的注意力。

       “我年轻的时候在特别行动小组待过一段时间，”蓝绿色的眼睛偏向Asher，片刻后笑起来，接着说，“你们可能听说过菲律宾九八年的人质救援行动，那次我方无人罹难，是个难得圆满的案例。”

       明明只是一句话，讲师却被他盯得受不了，只好避开相对的视线，装作认真整理使用完毕的讲稿。

       等他再抬头，台上的男人正一脸期待的看向他：

       “可能只好麻烦Asher博士来跟我演示一下了。”

       他一头雾水地走上台，在教练的示意下，背对着站到他身前，听到“可能会有点疼”，这才稍微对接下来的事情有了个——

       “妈的！”

       对方立刻放开了紧箍在他头颈处的手臂。

       而Asher的脑子里，只剩下一句，这男人胳膊上的肌肉真不是白长的。

       他歉意地笑了笑，“就像我刚才说的，这种使人窒息的方式，很难挣脱，而且非常痛苦。当然，我们可以尝试攻击手腕、手指等关节，但更重要的是，永远把敌人放在视线范围内。”

       他转过来，面对着Asher，满脸的歉意：“实在是对不起，我太久没做这个了，可能有点生疏。”

       Asher皱了皱眉头，哪里来的防身术教练；但没等他礼貌回应，活动室的门被打开了。

       “长官，抱歉打扰了，”是Jacobs女士，“前台错过了防身术教练，现在才到。”她侧身让身后的男人进来。

       “没关系的，”Asher身边的男人爽朗地笑起来，转过身朝坐在地毯上的学员们说，“很高兴认识你们，我们下周五年会上见。”

       Asher愣住了，但台下的学员们显然没有。一个有着乱蓬蓬卷发的男生站起来，举手打断棕发“教练”往外走去的步伐：“长官，恕我冒昧，听说您打算放弃局长一职，重返太空，这是真的吗？”

       “教练”，哦不，航空局局长大大咧咧地摆摆手。“暂时还没决定，”他笑着看向提问者，接着说，“Steven对吧。我们聘用你，就是希望你能帮助NASA分析数据，快速得出结论。我期待你自己找出答案的那一天。”

       言毕，在国际空间站上创造过奇迹的Banning局长挤了挤眼睛，离开了房间——Asher想也没想就跟了出去。

 

       “请稍等一下！”

       男人转过身来，“Asher博士，”笑容更甚，眼角立刻显出些鱼尾纹来，“很抱歉刚才误导了你，我是Mike Banning, 这里的现任局长。”

       Asher握住他伸出的手：“是我唐突了。”

       他不太确定要怎么往下接话。明明是自己把对方错认成教练，Banning二话不说地接着演了下去。而临时起意，过来旁观新人的局长大概也觉得眼前的情形太过尴尬，刚见面不到半小时，两人说过最多的话便是“对不起”。

       “刚才提到，你之前在特种部队？”Asher终于想出了一个正常的话题。

       “在进入航空工程之前，我的硕士项目的确是与国防部合作的，”Banning不好意思似的挠挠头，“但事实上，我只是做了些设计工作，没有参与一线行动。菲律宾那次是我们组制作的某个小玩意儿的第一次实战试水，效果很好。”

       看见Asher惊讶睁大的眼睛，他又笑了起来：“近身格斗什么的，都是年轻时的兴趣了。不过你可千万别跟那群小兔崽子讲，这年头建立点儿威信可真不容易。”

       Asher终于被对方故作神秘的逗得笑起来：“放心吧，你的小秘密在我这儿很安全。”

       两人又安静了一会儿。

       有两个行政职员从旁边走过，朝局长点头致意。Banning熟络地拍了拍其中一人的肩膀，简单交换了几句话，注意力又迅速回到了Asher身上。

       “很高兴再次见到你，Asher博士，嗯……”

       “叫我Ben就好，”Asher下意识地插话，然后才意识到对方与自己讲话时，脸上的欲言又止，是与其他人对话时所不同的紧张神情，“我们之前见过面？”

       “哈哈，说来话长，”Banning干笑了几声，两手合拢，终于下定决心，“如果你有兴趣的话，我们可以下楼喝杯咖啡？”

       Asher眨了眨眼睛，继而微笑起来：

       “我很乐意。”

 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的老大来自Geostorm剧情线结束后的Jake Lawson，他收到继续担任国际空间气象站首席科学家的邀请，但还没有决定要不要去。稍微脑补了一下，他在被弟弟辞退之后，情绪起伏大，偶然一次破罐破摔，去听了AE角色的演讲，虽然觉得对自己的没什么用，但觉得台上的对方就像一个暖暖的小太阳。（笑


	4. 伪科学组

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Lawson & Josh Keyes  
> 人造卫星工程师（Geostorm, 2017） x 地质学家（The Core, 2003）

 

 

       “我们不能再这样下去了。”

       他们刚刚还聚在校区的大草坪上，国庆烟火因为庆贺全球人类逃过气候危机而格外盛大。

       Jake脑子里还满是仰脸向上看去，从天而降的绚烂花火，以及侧过头来，映在身边人眼睛里的明亮光彩。

       “你说什么？”

       不能怪他一时没转过弯儿来。

 

       他们俩在见面之前，就听说过彼此的名字。

       世界很大，领域很多，但真正成为顶尖，甚至还一不留神拯救了地球，全世界的科研人士里，可能也数不出几个。

       两人都想躲起来。这勉强算是又一个共同点。

       虽然一个是揭发了秘密项目，连遭打压，即使不至于遭遇谋杀，姓名也一直列在中情局的监视列表里；另一个则是受不了重新获得的名声和嘈杂的媒体，还有重归于好的家人鸡妈妈似的关心。

       他们俩的境况实际上差得很远。从实验室的拨款，到大教室里坐了多少学生。

       他们俩也许非常相似，就凭两人连续三个周日下午都在实验楼撞见，然后突然起意，相约去看周一晚上的老片马拉松。

 

       不过，蒙大拿*可能是Josh Keyes的终点；却绝对不会是Jake Lawson的。

       “他们需要你，”地质学教授在不算平整的白衬衫外面套了件呢面夹克，衬衫尾巴露了出来，就像他脑后乱翘的金毛，“你弟弟每周都在给你打电话，说的都是同一件事情。”

       Jake看了他一眼，没能对上视线。

       “你应该回去，”他指了指天空，空中飘着暂时没能完全散去的烟雾，“新空间站的基础测试已经完成了，你离不开太空的，我们都知道你想回去。”

       棕发男人挠了挠脑袋，单手搭上身边人的肩膀，迫使他停下来，转过身，看着他：“Josh, 怎么了？”

       对方笑了起来：“你不该待在这里浪费时间——”

       “我不觉得我在浪费时间。”

       “我觉得我在浪费你的时间，”Josh深吸了一口气，耸耸肩，看着对方放在自己肩膀上的手缓缓落下，“我不明白你为什么要待在这里。这儿什么都没有。”

       他抬起头，看进那双迷人的蓝绿色眼睛：“你说这是你们兄弟俩长大的地方，没问题。但我们都知道，无论是设备还是经费，你都可以在其他地方拿到更好的。我也不觉得我能给你带来什么，上周的研讨会你也来了的。”

       Jake眨了眨眼，一时说不出话来。

       “你不该待在这儿。”有几根杂乱的金发随风摇晃，被莫名恼怒的主人用力别到耳后。

       “走吧。”他像是叹了口气，没等回复就转身离开了。

       空地上风大，吹得Josh裹紧了衣服。等他走出十米开外，愣在原地的棕发男人才猛然惊醒，大声吼道：“那你又是为什么留在这里？”

 

       他肯定听见了。

       Jake回想这段对话想了太多次。但每一次，只有他最后的笑容，越品越苦涩。

 

-

 

       “嘿伙计，这周过得怎么样？”Max的脸出现在地空通讯屏幕上。

       “还成吧，没什么特别的。”Jake正嚼着能量棒。他兄弟这次用的是私人频道，不为公事，只是想聊天。他也正好解决完一个小故障，可以喘口气，休息一下。

       “喂，别这么没精神，”Max笑了笑，棕色的大眼睛里闪着光，“有个好消息，想不想听？”

       从小到大，尽管Max一直是兄弟俩中更循规蹈矩的那一个，但每次他露出这个表情，准没好事儿。

       “想说就说。”Jake的好奇心已经被吊起来了。

       “哈哈，”多年的斗嘴让他毫不示弱，“只给你提个醒，三十分钟后对接的补给舰，有个惊喜在等着你。”

 

       作为一个从不示弱的人，Jake自然没再追问。

       作为一个好奇心旺盛的人，Jake当然亲自跑去了船坞。

       也就是说，他一眼就认出了那个顶着蓬乱金发，穿着墨绿色连体宇航服的人。

 

       “你为什么在这儿？”

       尽管他看了备忘，知道Keyes上船将要进行的项目，总工程师依然不由分说地在简短欢迎后拦住地质学家的去向，双手交叠，架在胸前。

       Josh笑起来，与去年相比，此刻的他满是自信，“之前有个人告诉我，世界上有比蒙大拿更好的地方，”他偏了偏头，眼中闪过一丝戏谑，主动伸出手来，“长官。”

       而对方拨开了他的手，上前一步，将他紧紧搂在怀里：

       “你竟然现在才来。”

 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 蒙大拿：其实是随便选择的大学，如有冒犯，非常抱歉。  
> 你竟然现在才来：What took you so long? (笑


	5. 海滩蜜月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作背景，卸任后的小假期。  
> 这篇本来是某个脑洞的番外，然而那篇开了个头，发现梗不够，决定推翻重来。现在仅仅推翻了，还没重来。（尬笑）于是先动笔写了这个。  
> 很小，很短，希望比较甜。

 

 

1. 

       Mike晨跑回来的时候，Ben才刚起床。

       他们交换了一个字面意义上的湿哒哒的吻，带着一点点牙膏薄荷和一点点汗水。

       然后Ben先抢占了淋浴间。

       Mike思考了两秒，决定稍等几天再重复昨天早上的活动，于是拿了瓶水，坐到沙发上，摁开了电视。

       “总统的旅行禁令自颁布以来，质疑不断……”

       当然是新闻频道。

       他调小音量，回头看了一眼关上的房间门，身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上。

       接连的危机，无论政治考量或是人身安危，他们终于在Ben卸任后，才有机会实现两周的“海滩假日”。

       Connor没跟着过来。男孩儿在听见这个提议时笑眯眯地看着他俩，打趣说这完全是蜜月旅行，才不要当电灯泡；也没道理为了天天被闪的生活，放弃他心仪的寄宿制中学。

       两个大人互相看了看，笑得有些尴尬，好像那时候才突然明白这场旅行的意义。

       “——其实，我们不需要太担心。”

       Mike猛地回头，一个发梢滴水的Benjamin Asher站在盥洗室门口，腰上围了一条毛巾，光脚踩在木地板上。

       “国家的运转靠得是系统，而不仅仅是总统一个人，”他笑了笑，“即使这个人总吼着要推翻这个‘腐朽’的系统。”

       “我以为你不喜欢他。”Mike觉得对方绝对听见了自己咽口水的声音。

       “的确，”Ben在他的视线下毫不遮掩，粗略揉干头发后，将半湿的毛巾转而搭到Mike的肩膀上，冷水碰到积极散热的皮肤，激起一阵颤栗，“但我对这个国家的系统有信心。”

       Mike顺势抓住对方的手，将他拉到身边。

       在这种时候，他们大可放心让国家稍等一会儿了。

 

2. 

       “在山脚下，你说这是个惊喜。”

       “你负责‘惊’这部分，我负责‘喜’。”Mike不放心地扯了扯安全带，然后绕到车的另一侧来，爬上副驾驶座。

       前任总统深吸了一口气，转动钥匙点火，踩离合挂挡，然后——熄火了。

       “慢慢抬脚，放轻松。”Mike也给自己系上了安全带，还顺手把挂在胸前的墨镜给带上了。

       伸手将钥匙扭回原位，穿着鲜艳印花短袖的金发男人偏头看向身边人：“你可能对我太有信心了。”

       “别担心，我亲自检查过这辆车，不会有什么问题的。”

       深陷怀疑与自我怀疑的司机叹了口气，瞥了一眼几乎是个车架子的越野车，又看了看眼前的双向两车道盘山道，还有车道下的断崖和拍打石岸的海水。

       “好吧。”不就是八年没开车吗（伦敦那次没走多远就翻车了，不作数），肌肉记忆的持续时间可比这个要长得多。

       直到他们用40迈*的速度通过了三个连续弯道，Ben终于意犹未尽地停下来，而身边的手刹柄已经被另一人捏出了一层汗水。

       “妈的，怎么这么多弯道。”

       Ben长舒了一口气，大声笑了起来。

 

3. 

       当第一滴雨水落下来的时候，Ben以为他们终于被空中盘旋的海鸟瞄准了。

       在他抬头张望，发现啸叫的海鸥不见踪影，乌云悄然占领了天空时；Mike已经找到了避雨的地方，不由分说地拉着他向凉亭快步走去。

       刚躲到屋檐下，间断的大颗雨滴就飞快变密变急，眨眼间变成了倾盆暴雨。风裹挟着雨雾，从四方吹来，两人只好站到亭子中央，看着随风而动的厚重雨幕，把整个世界都变得雾蒙蒙的。

       “该死，我以为时间还够我们走回旅店。”

       将手指滑进另一人放在身侧的手中，Ben不甚在意地安慰道：“热带的雨，来得快去得也快。”

       的确来得够快。密密麻麻的大颗水珠砸进新汇成形的小水洼里，像无数个激烈敲打的小鼓，几乎掩盖住了远处传来的雷声。

       “我不喜欢这种什么都看不见，也听不见的时刻。”他习惯性的皱了皱眉头。

       Ben捏了捏他的手。

       “没法注意到周围的任何东西，就像世界上只有我们俩一样。”

       Mike转头看着他，就像他也认真看着对方：

       “就像世界上只有我们俩一样。”

 

4. 

       他之前从没见过Ben喝醉时的模样。

       想来也是，哪有时间允许他躲开这个世界，再慢慢从混沌中清醒过来。

       他只知道爱人对蒸馏酒的耐受度挺好，放在办公室与居家区的威士忌向来不是摆设，既为交际，也为独处。

       在计划这场旅行的时候，他们俩都同意要好好放松。Ben不再是最终责任人，可以寻求刺激，可以随心所欲；Mike不再随时待命，可以松懈一点，不需要保持距离。

       金发男人选了特调里面，名字最奇怪的两个（他无法决定哪一个更奇怪），又从Mike那里偷走了不少啤酒。

       他们先在折叠桌边坐了一会儿，看太阳一点点钻进海天线，鲜红色的海浪，又恢复了明亮的湛蓝。

       橘红的缕缕云彩已经变成了浅紫色，看不清可能散落在沙滩上的空荡贝壳。他们把鞋子留下，光脚踩上残留着太阳热度的细沙。海浪依然一遍遍来了又去。

       Ben大概是想要去踩水，往海边拐去。Mike下意识拉住他，谁想他突然泄力，两人一起坐到了地上。

        “感觉怎么样？”海风有些大了，但Ben的脸颊热乎乎的。他主动靠过来，蹭了蹭Mike的下巴，大概有些醉了。

       “你知道你有口音吗？”男人抬起头，远处的小彩灯映在透亮的蓝眼睛里，“只在这种时候比较明显，”他顿了顿，“我很喜欢。”

       静谧的夜里，Mike搂着身边人，忍不住在金色脑袋上落下一个吻。

 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40mph: 大约每小时64km。大陆弯道限速30km/h. 顺便，咳咳，好像不该让Ben开手动挡的来着，但是私心换挡的动作有点小帅，撇开小岛上可能不好找自动挡的车之外，可能这是Mike的恶趣味吧，不过显然有点儿玩儿脱了XD

**Author's Note:**

> 如果说想要看后续的话，请留言告诉我~  
> （不过我也不知道有没有机会接着写 (打滚)）
> 
> 悄悄说一句，Lofter那边被封号了，于是我大概之后就只在AO3活动啦~


End file.
